I love you like you are
by svea-chan
Summary: YohjiKen - eine sappylimish Story. Yohji arbeitet als Privatdetektiv und lernt durch eine Freundin Ken kennen. Aber Ken ist anders, als andere...bitte lesen! R&R Chap 6&7 up! Complete!
1. Default Chapter

Warnungen: lime und sap

Pairing: Yohji/Ken

Kommentar: Meine erste Weiß Kreuz -Fic...Ich hoffe sie findet anklang. Ich habe mich mal an ein etwas ungewöhnliches Thema gewagt, aber es wird wirklich unglaublich sappy werden -Zuckeralarm garantiert!Ihr seid gewarnt!  
Zum Pairing bleibt noch zu sagen: Für diese Story kam einfach kein anderes in Frage, Ken und Yohji sind wie dafür gemacht...

Widmung: Diese Story widme ich Jen-chan, meiner besten und allerliebsten Freundin! Hab dich ganz doll lieb knuddel Viel Spaß also!

ooOoo I love you like you are... ooOoo

Entspannt saß Yohji Kudo in einem kleinen Cafe in der Stadtmitte Tokyos.  
Vor ihm stand eine dampfende Tasse heißen Tees und er wartete auf seine Freundin.

Er hatte Nanami-chan schon lange nicht mehr gesehen.  
Dies lag zum Teil an seiner Arbeit und zum Teil daran, dass Nanami-chan sich nicht gemeldet hatte, denn Yohji war, was das betraf, ziemlich faul.

Nun freute er sich einfach sie noch einmal wieder zu sehen und er war gespannt, was sie auf dem Herzen hatte, denn sie hatte ihm gesagt es sei wichtig.

Er nahm noch einen Schluck seines Tees und blickte dann zufällig zur Tür.

Eben betrat Nanami mit einem gutaussehenden Mann das Cafe.  
Sie wollte ihm also ihren neuen Freund vorstellen. Da hätte sie aber nicht so ein Geheimnis drum machen brauchen.  
Er freute sich für sie.

Lächelnd und den braunhaarigen Mann hinter sich her ziehend, erreichte sie schließlich seinen Tisch.

Nanami war eine eher kleine, zierliche Frau mit schulterlangen, schwarzen Haaren und grünen Augen. Zur Zeit machte sie eine Ausbildung zur Pharmazeutischen Assistentin.

In ihrer Familie schienen die meisten etwas im medizinischen Bereich zu machen und Nanami war da keine Ausnahme.

Der Detektiv erhob sich und umarmte sie.

"Da bist du ja, Nami-chan. Schön dich mal wieder zu sehen." Sie drückte ihn noch einen Moment, dann ließ sie ihn los.

"Ich freu mich auch dich endlich mal wieder zu sehen. Du arbeitest ja ständig. Immer, wenn man versucht dich zu erreichen ist nur der Anrufbeantworter dran.", klagte sie lachend, während sie einen Schritt zurück trat und erneut die Hand von dem Mann neben ihr ergriff.

Yohji musterte den Typ jetzt genauer.  
Wirkte durchtrainiert, etwas kleiner als er, braune Augen, ebenso braunes Haar...alles in allem ein wirklich gut aussehender Mann.

Traf so ziemlich seinen Geschmack, aber Nanami würde er natürlich niemals den Freund ausspannen.

"Und wer ist das?", fragte er freundlich und blickte den anderen an.

Zu seiner Überraschung rührte dieser sich kein bisschen und schien die ihm dargebotene Hand Yohjis zu ignorieren.

Verblüfft wollte der Detektiv seine Hand wieder sinken lassen, als Nanami eingriff.

"Das ist Ken Hidaka." Dann nahm sie Kens Hand und legte sie vorsichtig ihn Yohjis, noch immer zur Begrüßung ausgestreckte, Hand.

"Ken, dass ist Yohji Kudo, ein guter Freund von mir."

Zwar blickte Ken ihn jetzt an, doch er sagte noch immer nichts und sein Blick wirkte in gewisser Weise leer.

Fragend blickte Yohji zu Nami-chan. "Dein Freund?"

Die junge Frau schüttelte den Kopf.

"Setzen wir uns erst einmal, dann erklär ich dir alles."

Yohji nickte etwas verwirrt und sie nahmen wieder Platz.

Den geschulten Augen des Detektivs entging dabei nicht, dass Nanami auch jetzt Kens Hand nicht losließ.

Neugierig wartete er auf Nanamis Erklärung.

Die ließ sich damit allerdings erst mal Zeit und griff zur Speisekarte, um das Angebot durchzusehen.

"Ken?", fragte sie dann sanft und schob die Speisekarte zu ihm rüber.

"Möchtest du etwas essen?"

Der Braunhaarige nickte und Nanami nahm geduldig seine Hand und legte sie auf die Karte.

"Zeigst du mir bitte, was du haben möchtest." Ken deutete auf einen Obstkuchen und Nanami-chan lächelte ihn fröhlich an.

"Eine gute Wahl, Ken. Ich bestell es gleich für dich."

Yohji beobachtete immer noch den jungen Mann vor sich. Ken sah weiter blicklos an ihm vorbei und schien seine Umwelt gar nicht wahrzunehmen.

Der Detektiv wurde langsam ungeduldig.  
"Nami, würdest du mir jetzt vielleicht endlich mal erklären, was mit ihm ist und warum du mich so dringend treffen wolltest."

Sie seufzte. "Ja, natürlich."

"Na endlich.", grummelte der langhaarige Detektiv und steckte sich eine Kippe an, während er seine jahrelange Freundin abwartend musterte.

"Also, wie gesagt, das ist Ken Hidaka. Meine Eltern haben ihn aufgenommen, um sich um ihn zu kümmern. Er kann das nämlich nicht mehr alleine."

"Er ist stumm, oder?", wollte Yohji wissen.

Sie nickte. "Ja, seit elf Jahren hat er kein Wort mehr gesprochen."

"Und warum?"

"Er hat einen schweren Schock erlitten, als seine Eltern erschossen wurden. Seitdem hat er kein Wort mehr gesagt."

"Aber das ist noch nicht alles, oder?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nein, das war nicht alles. Er kann kaum etwas alleine tun. Die Ärzte können sich das nicht genau erklären, aber sie vermuten, dass der Schock ebenfalls damit zu tun hat, auch wenn er bis vor wenigen Jahren noch sehr selbstständig war."

"Wie alt ist er denn?"

"Ken ist jetzt 23. Mit 12 musste er, wie gesagt, mit ansehen, wie man seine Eltern erschoss. Er sprach nicht mehr. Das ist an sich nichts ungewöhnliches. Es kommt häufig vor. Aber mit 18 hörte er plötzlich auf Dinge selbstständig zu tun. Es war, als ob er vergessen hätte wie alles geht und funktioniert. Das verwunderliche daran ist, das dies erst sechs Jahre nach dem Vorfall mit seinen Eltern geschah." (1)

Sie schwiegen eine Weile.

"Und, gibt es keine Heilung für seinen Zustand? Ich meine, eigentlich müsste er doch lernen können wieder zu sprechen und so weiter.", warf Yohji ein.

Nanami lächelte. "Schon, das sagen die Ärzte auch, aber bis jetzt hat es nicht funktioniert. Meine Eltern haben ihn aufgenommen, um das zu ändern. Du weißt ja, das sie immer Pflegefälle bei sich aufnehmen."

Yohji nickte. Natürlich wusste er davon. Nur bisher waren es meistens kleine Kinder oder Teenager gewesen. Ken jedoch war wesentlich älter.

Nanami lächelte, als sie Yohjis verwirrtes Gesicht sah.

"Ich weiß, was du jetzt denkst. Meine Eltern wollten mir auch nicht sagen, warum sie gerade jemanden, der schon so alt ist betreuen, aber ich schätze er hat ihren Ehrgeiz geweckt und bei uns hat er es allemal besser, als in diesem Pflegeheim. Dort hätte er nie die optimale Pflege und Zuwendung bekommen."

Yohji nickte und musterte Ken einen Moment.

Irgendetwas faszinierte ihn an dem jungen Mann.

"Gut, jetzt weiß ich also über ihn bescheid. Aber das erklärt immer noch nicht, warum du dich so dringend mit mir treffen wolltest."

"Tja, also, ich möchte dich bitten, heute auf Ken aufzupassen."

Perplex starrte Yohji die junge Frau an. "Was? Wieso?"

"Meine Eltern sind auf einem Kongress und ich habe heute ehrlich gesagt keine Zeit. Deshalb wollte ich dich bitten bis heute Abend auf ihn zu achten.", sagte sie bittend, während sie ein Stück des von Ken bestellten Kuchens auf die Gabel spießte und es Ken vor den Mund hielt.

Yohji sah überrascht dabei zu, wie Nanami Ken fütterte. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass Ken nicht einmal mehr das konnte.

"Ich soll auf ihn achten? Wissen deine Eltern das? Und ich weiß doch gar nicht, wie ich mit ihm umgehen muss."

Im Augenblick fühlte sich der junge Privatdetektiv ehrlichgesagt recht hilflos.  
"Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass ich vorhabe dich zu fragen und sie waren einverstanden. Ich werde dir schon erklären, auf was du achten musst, keine Sorge."

Oh man, worauf hatte er sich da nur eingelassen? Er wusste, er würde es ihr nicht abschlagen können. Und abgesehen davon, fand er Ken sehr interessant und war neugierig ihn näher kennen zu lernen.

"Also gut, ich kümmere mich um ihn."

Nanami lächelte zufrieden vor sich hin. Sie wusste, Yohji hätte sich nicht darauf eingelassen, hätte er nicht ein gewisses Interesse an der Sache.  
Und vielleicht tat es diesem Playboy ja mal ganz gut Umgang mit einer hilfebedürftigen Person wie Ken zu haben...

"Danke Yohji. Du hilfst mir damit wirklich sehr."

TBC

(1) Ich weiß nicht genau, ob es das in dieser Form gibt. Seht es als künstlerische Freiheit an, wenn was falsch sein sollte!

Ich würde mir Feedback wünschen! Immer her mit eurer Meinung!

svea-chan


	2. 02

Viel Spaß bei Teil 2!

ooOoo I love you like you are... ooOoo

Yohji fühlte sich zwar nicht direkt überfordert, aber selbst, nachdem ihm Nanami sämtliche wichtige Dinge erklärt hatte, war er nach wie vor unsicher, wie er Ken behandeln sollte.

Normalerweise flirtete er nur mit Frauen, seltener auch einmal mit Männern, aber er hatte sich nie um jemanden gekümmert, der fast nichts ohne Hilfe tun konnte.

Allein schon die Tatsache, dass er den Braunhaarigen immer an der Hand halten musste, war äußerst ungewöhnt, vor allem, da die Leute starrten.

Sicher, er, Yohji Kudo, seines Zeichens Privatdetektiv, hatte öfters mal Sex mit Männern gehabt und so weiter, aber Händchenhalten mit einem solchen...

Das war schon mehr als nur leicht ungewöhnt.

Aber Ken konnte schließlich auch nichts dafür und er hatte Nanami-chan versprochen gut auf ihn zu achten.  
Wer wäre er denn, wenn er das nicht schaffte?

Er hatte sich vorgenommen mit Ken ein wenig durch die Stadt zu schlendern und dann später vielleicht noch etwas essen zu gehen.

Was ihn allerdings noch nervös machte - trotz Nanamis Versicherungen, Ken würde auf sich aufmerksam machen - war die Tatsache, dass dieser vielleicht doch nicht alleine zur Toilette gehen konnte, oder, dass er nichts sagte, wenn er mal musste...

Oh Gott, worauf hatte er sich da nur eingelassen?

Ok. Diese Frage stellte er sich innerlich bereits zum hundertsten Mal...und es würde ja doch nichts ändern.

Mit der linken Hand raufte er sich die Haare, mit der rechten hielt er Kens Hand fest.

Plötzlich blieb der Kleinere stehen und Yohji sah überrascht auf.

Sie standen an einem Schaufenster, in dem Fernseher ausgestellt waren.  
Das schien es aber nicht zu sein, was Ken so faszinierte, sondern vielmehr das Fußballspiel, dass auf einem der Bildschirme lief.

Yohji sah Ken einen Moment verblüfft an, dann lächelte er und wartete geduldig ab.

Nun, jetzt kannte er zumindest eine von Kens Interessen. Ob Nanami und ihre Eltern schon davon wussten?  
Vielleicht sollte er es seiner Freundin nachher besser sagen.

Von Ken fasziniert, beobachtete er ihn.  
Als eine der Mannschaften schließlich ein Tor schoss, spürte er einen leichten Druck an seiner rechten Hand. Ken hatte eine Reaktion auf das Tor gezeigt.

Der Detektiv wusste nachher nicht mehr genau, warum er es tat, aber er drückte Kens Hand ebenfalls und freute sich, als dieser ihn daraufhin sogar ansah.  
Warm lächelte er den Kleineren an.

Irgendwie niedlich. Fast wie bei einem Kind. Und doch ganz anders.  
Für einen kurzen Augenblick hatte er sogar den Eindruck, Kens Blick wäre nicht mehr ganz so leer, aber im Nachhinein hielt er es dann doch für eine Täuschung.

Warum sollte es bei ihm schon anders sein, als bei Nanami oder deren Eltern?  
Wahrscheinlich eine Art Wunschdenken.

"Gehen wir weiter Ken?", fragte er dann vorsichtig.  
Er hatte das Gefühl mit einer Puppe aus Glas unterwegs zu sein, bei der er aufpassen musste, dass sie nicht zerbrach.

Ken schien nichts dagegen zu haben und ließ sich weiter ziehen ohne ein Zeichen des Widerstands.

* * *

Es war mittlerweile schon recht spät - Yohji hatte gar nicht gemerkt wie schnell die Zeit vorbeigegangen war - und der Privatdetektiv hatte langsam Hunger.

So führte er Ken schließlich zu einem kleinen Restaurant und setzte sich - unter den merkwürdigen Blicken der Kellnerinnen - neben Ken auf die Sitzbank und hielt dessen Hand weiter fest, nachdem er ihm die Jacke ausgezogen hatte.

Der Detektiv bestellte schließlich - was ungewöhnlich für ihn war - eine Cola und für Ken vorsichtshalber ein Wasser.

Zwar hatte er sich im Verlaufe des Tages daran gewöhnt, dass Ken Hilfe brauchte und auf ihn angewiesen war, aber dennoch wollte er nichts falsch machen. Auch, wenn es nur ein Getränk war.

Die Bedienung brachte nach wenigen Minuten die Getränke und die Speisekarte, sodass Yohji diese für die nächsten Minuten eingehend studierte.

Dann schob er sie - wie es auch Nanami getan hatte - dem Braunhaarigen zu und wartete was passieren würde.

Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es Yohji schien, in der er aber geduldig gewartet hatte, deutete Ken auf eines der Menüs.

Yohji beschloss es gleich zweimal zu bestellen und bat die Kellnerin eine Portion erst später zu bringen, damit er genug Zeit haben würde Ken zu füttern.

Etwas nervös unter den Blicken der starrenden Bediensteten des Restaurants, machte sich der Playboy daran den Kleineren zu füttern.

Geduldig wartete er bis Ken den Bissen annahm und dann kaute. Ein recht langwieriger Prozess, aber nachdem er sich daran gewöhnt hatte, konnte er die Blicke des Personals ausblenden und konzentrierte sich ganz auf sein Tun.

Nach einer Weile fand er sogar gefallen daran und sah zufrieden zu, wie Ken brav alles aufaß.  
Wieder kam ihm der Gedanke, dass der Kleinere niedlich war in seiner Hilflosigkeit.

Es war ein sehr angenehmes Gefühl so für jemanden da zu sein, der einen wirklich brauchte.  
Und er musste feststellen, dass er sich ewig nicht mehr so gut gefühlt hatte.

Er mochte Ken irgendwie, obwohl Yohji nur einseitige Konversation betrieben hatte, da Ken nicht antwortete, war die Gesellschaft des jungen Mannes sehr angenehm.

Oder vielleicht gerade deshalb, weil der Privatdetektiv nicht gezwungen war eine sinnlose oberflächliche Konversation zu betreiben...

* * *

Als Yohji etwa eine Stunde später den Treffpunkt, den er mit Nanami-chan vereinbart hatte, erreichte, wartete diese - wie es schien - schon ungeduldig.

Aber als sie schließlich Yohji mit Ken erkannte, die sich näherten, winkte sie und kam ihnen lächelnd ein Stück entgegen.

"Und wie wars Yohji? Bist du gut klargekommen?", wollte sie gleich neugierig wissen.

Der Privatdetektiv lächelte charmant wie immer.

"Ja, wir haben uns gut amüsiert, nicht war Ken?", fragte er und warf diesem kurz einen Blick zu, bevor er weiter sprach.  
"Wusstest du, dass er Fußball mag?"

Überrascht sah die junge Frau ihn an. "Bitte?"

"Ja, er mag Fußball. Wir standen etwa eine halbe Stunde vor einem Schaufenster, weil dort ein Spiel lief und er sich nicht losreißen konnte."

Verblüfft betrachtete Nanami das "Pflegekind" ihrer Eltern.

"Davon wusste ich gar nichts. Uns ist nie aufgefallen, dass er sich für Sport, oder gerade für diesen Sport interessiert."

"Na, vielleicht hilft es euch und vor allem deinen Eltern ja. Ich muss jetzt jedenfalls weiter. Morgen wartet ein Kunde auf mich, der seine untreue Frau beschatten lassen will. Das bedeutet eine Menge langweiliger Stunden."

Nanami lachte.

"Gut, wir sehen uns bestimmt demnächst noch mal. Vielleicht besuchst du Ken und mich ja mal, wenn du Zeit hast.", schlug sie dann vor und trat eine Schritt näher um ihn zu umarmen.

Yohji lächelte derweil und erwiderte die Umarmung einen kurzen Moment, bevor er sie los lies.

Er zögerte nur einen kleinen Augenblick, bevor er nocheinmal vortrat und auch Ken umarmte.  
Er spürte wie dieser ganz leicht nur die Umarmung erwiderte, indem er seine Hände auf Yohjis Schultern legte.

Der Langhaarige lächelte sowohl überrascht davon, als auch zufrieden und löste sich dann vorsichtig wieder.

"Bis bald Ken, hat mich gefreut dich kennen zu lernen. Tschau Nanami.", verabschiedete er sich, dann verschwand er im Gedrängel auf der Straße.

Nanami sah ihm einen Moment hinterher, dann musterte sie Ken nachdenklich.

Wie es schien, gab es doch eine Person, die in der Lage war zu Ken durch zu dringen.  
Das der jenige ausgerechnet der Playboy Yohji sein würde, war mehr als erstaunlich.

Jedenfalls musste sie ihren Eltern davon erzählen.

Wenn Yohji ihnen helfen konnte, dass Kens Zustand sich besserte, dann würde sie dafür sorgen, dass ihr langjähriger Freund und Privatdetektiv Yohji Kudo mehr Zeit mit Ken verbrachte, öfters etwas mit ihm unternahm.

Vielleicht würde ja der offene Playboy zu Ken durchkommen...

TBC

A/N: Na, wie war´s? Gut? Schlecht? Oder eher ein Mittelding? Feedback ist jedenfalls willkommen!

svea-chan


	3. 03

Gut eine Woche nach dem ersten Zusammentreffen von Yohji und Ken, hatte Nanami das untrügliche Gefühl, das ihr braunhaariger Schützling den Playboy vermisste.

Genau konnte sie sich dieses Gefühl zwar nicht erklären, aber es schien wirklich so zu sein, denn Ken stand häufig am Fenster und starrte in die Ferne, als würde er auf jemanden warten.

Das hatte er vorher noch nie getan.

Aber Ken war ja schließlich nicht taub, so hatte er sicher verstanden, dass Yohji gesagt hatte, dass sie sich nocheinmal sehen würden.

Und vielleicht war es ja wirklich so wie sie es vermutete, dass Ken auf Yohji wartete.

Sie spielte schon seit dem Vortag mit dem Gedanken, den Detektiv einfach anzurufen und ihn zu bitten herzukommen.

Doch sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob das wirklich eine gute Idee war, oder, ob ein weiteres Treffen Ken noch mehr aus der Bahn werfen würde.

* * *

Als bereits ein weiterer Tag vorüber war, Ken wich nur für den Gang zur Toilette, zu den Mahlzeiten und nachts zum Schlafen vom Fenster, war Nanami - mit dem Einverständnis ihrer Eltern - so weit, Yohji tatsächlich anzurufen, um ihn zu bitten her zu kommen.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie ihn endlich erreichte und er klang am Telefon sehr verschlafen, als er sich endlich meldete.

"Nanami", wollte er grummelig wissen.

"Warum rufst du so früh schon an? Ich habe geschlafen."

"Hast du schon mal auf eine Uhr gesehen? Es ist bereits Mittag. Jeder normale Mensch ist um diese Zeit schon wach.", sagte sie lachend.  
Sie kannte sein Laster, lange zu Schlafen, nur zu gut.

"Ok, Ok. Was gibt es denn so Wichtiges?", wollte er dann wissen.

"Es mag vielleicht komisch klingen, aber könntest du für ein paar Stunden vorbei kommen? Ich glaube Ken vermisst dich.", erwiderte sie leicht zögerlich.

"Was? Wieso denn? Er hat mich doch erst einmal getroffen.", stellte der Detektiv verblüfft fest.

"Ich weiß, aber eine andere Erklärung für sein Verhalten finde ich nicht. Meine Eltern übrigens auch nicht. Also dachte ich, vielleicht würde es helfen, wenn du herkommst. Außerdem hast du es ihm versprochen. Er ist stumm, nicht taub."

Einen Moment war Stille in der Leitung, dann...

"In Ordnung, ich komme in etwa einer Stunde vorbei. Früher schaffe ich es aber nicht."

Nanami stellte irritiert fest, dass Yohji sowohl überrascht, als auch erfreut klang.  
Es schien ganz so, als würde er sich in gewisser Weise auf ein Widersehen mit Ken freuen.

"Danke, nett von dir. Du tust uns damit einen großen Gefallen. Bis gleich.", verabschiedete sie sich und legte dann auf.

Bei sich im Appartement stand Yohji eine Weile regungslos neben dem Telefon.

Eine ungewöhnliche Bitte, aber vielleicht würde es Ken wirklich helfen.  
Nur war ihm nicht ganz klar, warum er so eine große Rolle zu spielen schien...

Aber egal. Er freute sich mit einem Mal richtig darauf Ken wieder zu sehen.

Ein Gefühl der freudigen Erwartung durchströmte ihn und ließ seine Lebensgeister erwachen.  
Grinsend verschwand er unter der Dusche.

Wenig später war er fertig angezogen und schon auf dem Weg zum Auto, als ihm etwas einfiel.

Warum nicht? Vielleicht wäre es eine gute Idee.  
So fuhr er noch einen kleinen Umweg, um Ken eine Kleinigkeit zu besorgen.

* * *

Nanami wartete derweil schon ungeduldig zu Hause.  
Dann ging sie zu Ken und beschloss ihm zu sagen, dass der Detektiv kommen würde.  
Sie war ehrlich gespannt auf die Reaktion ihres Schützlings.

"Ken?", rief sie ihn. Und tatsächlich drehte er sich um und sah in ihre Richtung, auch wenn es wirkte als sehe er an ihr vorbei.

"Ich wollte dir noch sagen, dass Yohji gleich vorbei kommt. Vielleicht freust du dich ja ihn wieder zu sehen."

Und mit einem Mal fokussierte sich der Blick des jungen Mannes ein wenig mehr und er schien sie jetzt wirklich anzusehen.

Vergnügt und erfreut beobachtete sie seine Reaktion.  
Das war wirklich faszinierend.  
Ausgerechnet Yohji - sie konnte es immer noch nicht glauben - war zu Ken durchgedrungen.

So wartete sie gespannt auf dessen Ankunft, da es sie sehr interessierte zu sehen, wie sich das erneute Zusammentreffen der beiden jungen Männer gestalten würde.

Wenig später erreichte Yohji das Haus von Nanamis Familie und parkte in der Einfahrt.

Mit einer Mischung aus Nervosität und Neugier trat er an die Haustür und betätigte die Klingel.

Zu seiner Überraschung wurde die Tür fast sofort aufgerissen und er wurde überschwänglich von Nanami-chan begrüßt.

"Da bist du ja! Ken wird sich sicher freuen."

"Wie kannst du da so sicher sein? Er kennt mich kaum."

Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Du wirst ja sehen.", meinte sie dann und schob ihn ins Wohnzimmer.

"Ken.", machte die junge Frau den Mann auf dem Sofa aufmerksam.  
"Yohji ist da."

Was nun geschah überraschte sie alle gleichermaßen.  
Ken stand auf und machte einige zögerliche Schritte auf den jungen Privatdetektiv zu.  
Dann hielt er plötzlich seine Arme auf und sah Yohji mehr oder weniger flehend an, soweit man das eben in seinen Augen erkennen konnte.

Yohji - erfreut über diese Reaktion - trat lächelnd auf Ken zu und schloss ihn in seine Arme.  
"Hi, Ken.", begrüßte er ihn freundlich.

Im Inneren Yohjis machte sich ein tiefes Gefühl der Zufriedenheit breit.  
Wie es schien hatte der junge Mann in seinen Armen ihn wirklich vermisst.

"Du hattest recht Nami-chan.", bemerkte er verwundert, während er Ken immer noch im Arm hielt, da dieser scheinbar nicht loslassen wollte.

Sie nickte nur. "Ich denke, du bist seit langem die erste Person, auf die er eine tiefere Reaktion gezeigt hat."

Yohji nickte verstehend und machte sich vorsichtig von Ken los.  
Dieser hob darauf hin den Kopf und blickte Yohji in die Augen.

Er sah ihn wirklich an. Sein Blick wirkte weder leer noch ausdruckslos.  
Nanami schlug erstaunt die Hände vors Gesicht, dann lachte sie erleichtert.

"Sie dir das an, Yohji. Er sieht dir in die Augen. Ich meine, er sieht wirklich dich an.", brachte sie freudig und fassungslos zugleich hervor.

Der Detektiv grinste und strich Ken eine Strähne braunen Haars aus dem Gesicht. Dann drehte er sich zu Nanami.

"Er scheint mich zu mögen, meinst du nicht?"

Nami-chan nickte und sah ihn dann streng an.

"Ab sofort wirst du öfter herkommen, klar? Ken scheint dir zu vertrauen und dich ehrlich zu mögen. Also enttäusche ihn nicht, sonst wird er noch rückfällig."

Irritiert sah Yohji seine Freundin an.  
Das klang fast wie eine Drohung.

"War das eine Drohung Nami-chan?", wollte er lächelnd wissen.

"Ja.", erwiderte sie einfach.

Yohji lachte.

* * *

Eine Weile später saßen sie zu Dritt im Wohnzimmer bei Kaffee und Kuchen.

Yohji hatte die Aufgabe übernommen Ken beim Essen zu helfen, also mit anderen Worten ihn zu füttern und war, zu Nanamis Freude, mit Eifer bei der Sache.

"Du machst das ziemlich gut, Yohji-kun.", bemerkte sie nach einigen Minuten lächelnd.

Angesprochener grinste nur und schob Ken eine weiteres Stück Kuchen in den Mund.

"Es macht auch irgendwie Spaß. Ein ungewöhnliches Gefühl.", erwiderte er schließlich.

Sie nickte nur und sah weiter zu.

Plötzlich merkte der Langhaarige auf.

"Da fällt mir ein, ich habe ihm etwas mitgebracht. Ich hoffe er freut sich darüber." "So? Was denn?"

Der Detektiv kramte einen Moment in seiner Jackentasche und zog dann zwei Karten hervor.  
Neugierig und fragend sah ihm Nanami dabei zu.

"Und, was ist es?", wollte sie schließlich ungeduldig wissen.

"Karten für ein Freundschaftsspiel der japanischen und koreanischen Fußballmannschaft.", verkündete der junge Mann fröhlich. (1)  
"Ich dachte, ich könnte mit ihm hingehen. Es gefällt ihm sicher."

Die junge Frau war begeistert.  
"Wunderbar Yohji, das ist eine gute Idee. Natürlich wird er sich freuen. Zeig sie ihm mal."

So hielt Yohji dem Kleineren eine der Karten hin und wartete gespannt auf eine Reaktion.

Der jüngere nahm die Karte zögerlich in die Hand und betrachtete sie eingehend.  
Nanami und Yohji warteten unterdessen gespannt, bis Ken gelesen hatte um was es sich handelte.

Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln sah Ken schließlich auf und sah immer wieder zwischen Yohji und der Karte in seiner Hand hin und her.  
Dann umarmte er Yohji dankbar und wollte gar nicht mehr loslassen.

Yohji lächelte erfreut und Nanami konnte ein glückliches Kreischen nicht unterdrücken.  
Dann sagte sie etwas, dass Yohji zum Nachdenken brachte.

"Ihr seid so niedlich zusammen. Als wäret ihr füreinander geschaffen."

TBC

(1) Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob es so was gibt+auf künstlerische Freiheit deut+g+

A/N: Und? Gefällt´s euch? Oder nicht? Nur einen ganz kleinen Kommi...auf Button deut ...müsst nur anklicken

svea-chan


	4. 04

ooOoo I love you like you are... ooOoo

Einige Wochen waren vergangen und Yohji hatte, wenn er es neben dem Job einrichten konnte, Ken häufig besucht.

Während dieser Treffen, versuchte er Ken dazu zu bringen etwas selbstständiger zu werden und langsam, man glaubte es kaum, trugen seine Bemühungen auch Früchte.

Als er vor zwei Tagen bei ihm gewesen war, hatte er zusehen können wie Ken - langsam zwar - aber selbstständig, etwas aß.

Ein großes Erfolgserlebnis.  
Und nach einem Gespräch mit Nanamis Eltern, die sich überschwänglich bei ihm bedankt hatten, weil er hin und wieder vorbei kam um sich mit Ken zu beschäftigen, war heraus gekommen, dass die Ärzte Ken Chancen zusprachen, dass sich sein apathischer Zustand wieder verbesserte.

In gewisser Weise war Yohji stolz auf sich.  
Das überwältigende Gefühl gebraucht zu werden, wenn er mit Ken zusammen war, ließ sich nur schwer in Worte fassen.

Und heute würden sie sich gemeinsam das Fußballspiel ansehen.  
Er freute sich darauf.

Dennoch gab es da etwas, dass er nicht mehr vergessen konnte.

Den Satz, den Nanami recht unbedarft ausgesprochen hatte.

´Ihr seid niedlich zusammen...wie füreinander geschaffen...

Immer wieder spukte dies in seinem Kopf rum und ließ ihn nicht los.

Natürlich, er mochte Ken sehr.  
Fast schon mehr als nur ´sehr.  
Aber das konnte ja wohl schlecht funktionieren.  
Außerdem traute er sich selber nicht über den Weg, was das betraf.

Er war kein Beziehungstyp.  
Und die einzige ernsthafte Beziehung, die er gehabt hatte, lag jahrelang zurück und hatte ein trauriges Ende gefunden.

Manchmal fragte er sich, wie er seine Gefühle für Ken Nanami und ihren Eltern begreiflich machen sollte.

Sicher würden sie schlecht von ihm denken, wenn er ihnen erklärte, dass er sich zu Ken hingezogen fühlte.

Doch es war ganz einfach so.  
Es ließ sich nicht abstellen.  
Dabei kannte er Ken erst seit einem Monat.

So schnell konnte man doch keine 180° Wendung vollziehen.

Vor sich hingrübelnd machte er sich schließlich auf den Weg, um Ken abzuholen.

* * *

Der erwartete ihn schon und stand neben Nanami im Eingangsbereich, als diese dem Detektiv die Tür öffnete.

Yohji musste sich zwar zurückhalten um seine Begrüßung auf eine einfache Umarmung zu beschränken, aber er schaffte es diese Tatsache zu verbergen. Etwas, dass er in seinem Beruf gelernt hatte zu tun.

Dann sah er mit seiner Freundin erfreut und geduldig dabei zu wie Ken sich - etwas mühselig zwar, aber selbstständig - die Jacke anzog.  
Yohji freute sich über jeden noch so kleinen Fortschritt, den der Kleinere machte und lächelte als Ken ihn Bestätigung suchend ansah.

"Können wir dann?", wollte der Langhaarige wissen und wandte sich schon zur Tür, als Nanami ihn noch einmal zurück hielt.

"Kann ich dich kurz sprechen Yohji?", fragte sie ernst und sah den jungen Detektiv bedeutungsvoll an.

Yohji nickte.  
"Sicher. Was gibts?", wollte er wissen, als Nanami die Küchentür hinter sich zugezogen hatte, damit sie ungestört waren.  
Einen Moment lang musterte die junge Frau Yohji noch, dann antwortete sie.

"Es geht um Ken, ich..."

"Falls du dir Sorgen machst, ich passe schon auf ihn auf, keine Sorge Nami-chan.", unterbrach der Detektiv.

"Darum geht es doch gar nicht. Ich weiß, dass du auf ihn achten wirst. Was ich meinte war eigentlich: Du empfindest eine Menge für ihn. Ist es nicht so?"

Yohjis Gedanken rasten. Waren seine Gefühle denn so offensichtlich?

"Woher...?"

"Man merkt es einfach. Wir kümmern uns alle gut um ihn, aber bei dir ist es etwas anders."

Yohji grinste. "Ok, durchschaut. Und was willst du jetzt tun?"

Verwirrt musterte Nanami ihn. "Tun? Ich wollte mich nur vergewissern, ob ich recht habe."

"Und es stört dich nicht?" Jetzt war es an Yohji verblüfft auszusehen.

"Stören? Ich weiß, dass du auch Männer magst. Warum sollte es mich bei Ken stören?"

"Na wegen..."

"Ach wegen seiner "Behinderung"?" Sie lachte.  
"Ken ist trotz allem ein erwachsener Mann. Und er scheint dich sehr zu mögen. Zu dir hat er eine ganz andere Beziehung, als zu anderen Menschen in seinem Umfeld. Es ist seine Sache, ob er sich mit dir einlässt oder nicht."

Yohji lachte erleichtert.  
"Da habe ich mir wohl umsonst Sorgen gemacht."

Nanami schüttelte nur den Kopf. Dann wurde sie wieder ernster.

"Ich möchte dich aber trotzdem bitten, vorsichtig mit ihm zu sein. Er ist anders als andere. Bitte lass das nicht außer Acht. Verletzte ihn nicht."

"Keine Sorge Nami-chan, er ist ganz sicher keiner meiner üblichen One-Night-Stands oder Affären.", beruhigte er sie.

"Gut.", sie umarmte ihren langjährigen Freund kurz. "Viel Spaß bei dem Spiel."

"Danke, bis später.", verabschiedete er sich und nahm Ken wieder an die Hand, als er in den Flur trat. Er führte den Kleineren zum Auto und schnallte ihn an. Dann winkte er Nanami nocheinmal und stieg selber ein.

Kurz darauf startete er den Wagen und fuhr los.  
Nanami sah im lächelnd hinterher und wünschte den Beiden innerlich viel Glück.

* * *

Während dem Spiel beobachtete Yohji Kens Reaktionen und seine Mimik genau.  
Es war schon irgendwie faszinierend, das Strahlen in dessen Augen zu sehen, wenn er sich über einen Spielzug freute. Oder auch seinen Ärger, wenn ihm etwas nicht gefiel.

Die Spielpause nutzten sie, um sich ein wenig die Beine zu vertreten und etwas zu essen.

"Und, gefällt dir das Spiel, Ken?", fragte Yohji lächelnd.

Ein Nicken war die Antwort.  
"Schön, dass freut mich."

Ken lächelte ebenfalls und für einen kurzen Augenblick glaubte Yohji etwas in dessen Blick zu sehen, das ihm bisher noch nie aufgefallen war.  
Wärme.

Sah Ken ihn etwa immer so an?  
Bisher war es ihm noch nicht aufgefallen, aber vielleicht hatte er es nur übersehen...

Doch ehe er sich weitere Gedanken machen konnte, zog Ken leicht an seiner Hand und sie machten sich auf den Weg zu ihren Plätzen, da die Pause vorbei war.

Vom Rest des Spiels bekam Yohji aber kaum noch etwas mit, denn er war viel zu sehr mit Grübeln beschäftigt.

Als der Detektiv Ken später am selben Abend wieder bei Nanami absetzte, war er noch immer zu keinem Schluss gekommen, außer, dass er es sich wahrscheinlich einbildete, weil er sich wünschte, dass Ken ihn so ansah.

"Gute Nacht, Ken.", wünschte er leise und umarmte ihn zum Abschied, so wie er es immer tat.  
Als er sich jedoch wieder von dem Kleineren lösen wollte, ließ dieser ihn nicht los und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen Yohjis Brust.

Yohji ließ ihn gewähren, da er nicht wirklich etwas dagegen hatte und streichelte leicht durch das kurze braune Haar.

Wie gerne hätte er jetzt mehr getan, als Ken nur im Arm zu halten.

Dann sah der Jüngere auf, direkt in Yohjis grüne Augen und diesem schwand die Beherrschung.  
Wie sollte man diesem unschuldigen Blick aus braunen Augen schon wiederstehen können?  
Er konnte es jedenfalls nicht.

So überbrückte er den kurzen Abstand zwischen ihnen und legte seine Lippen ganz sanft auf Kens.  
Er rechnete mit Widerstand...der aber nicht kam.

Stattdessen bewegten sich Kens Lippen ganz leicht gegen seine eigenen und erwiderten somit den Kuss.

Für Yohji war es der Himmel.  
Er konnte sich nicht erinnern jemals soviel alleine bei einem Kuss empfunden zu haben, geschweige denn je solch ein Herzklopfen gehabt zu haben.

Und während sie den Kuss weiter vertieften, streichelte der junge Detektiv sanft über Kens Rücken.  
Zu seiner Freude schien der Jüngere nicht schüchtern zu sein, denn er ging ohne zu zögern auf den, nun leidenschaftlicher werdenden, Kuss ein.

Nach Stunden - so kam es dem Älteren jedenfalls vor - lösten sie sich voneinander und sahen sich einen Moment lang einfach nur an.

Dann lachte Yohji.  
"Oh man, das war einfach...wow."

Ken lächelte ihn an und strich dann, zu dessen Überraschung, eine Strähne aus Yohjis Stirn, die sich vorlaut aus dem Zopf, den er heute trug, gelöst hatte.

Yohji fing die Hand ein und hauchte einen Kuss darauf.

"Du solltest jetzt wohl besser reingehen. Ich komme morgen noch mal vorbei. Okay?"

Ken nickte, dann trat er zur Tür und drückte die Klingel.

Yohji wartete noch, bis Ken aufgemacht wurde und fuhr dann nach Hause.  
Ein Grinsen lag auf seinen Lippen.

Vielleicht war es ja doch möglich eine Beziehung zu Ken einzugehen.

TBC


	5. 05

In den darauf folgenden Wochen, konnte man gut und gerne behaupten, dass die Beziehung zwischen Yohji und Ken stetig gedieh.

Nanami wusste natürlich davon und Yohji vermutete, dass deren Eltern zumindest etwas ahnten.  
Aber, wie Nanami gesagt hatte, Ken war ein erwachsener Mann und konnte selbst entscheiden.

Dumm war nur, das Yohji wegen seines Jobs eher selten Zeit hatte Ken zu besuchen und, dass dieser natürlich schlecht Yohji zu Hause besuchen konnte.

Besonders häufig konnten sie sich deshalb nicht sehen, aber dafür waren ihre Zusammentreffen um so intensiver.

Heute war Sonntag und Yohji hatte glücklicherweise frei.  
Er war extra früh aufgestanden, damit er den ganzen Tag mit Ken verbringen konnte.

So stand er jetzt, wie sooft, vor dem Haus von Nanamis Eltern und wartete, dass die Tür geöffnet wurde.

Zu seiner Überraschung war es Ken, der öffnete und es sah ganz so aus, als sei niemand sonst zu Hause.

Dieser Umstand war dem Brünetten allerdings vorläufig egal. Stattdessen zog er Ken an sich und küsste ihn hungrig.

Fast eine Woche hatte er ihn nicht sehen können und Anrufen funktionierte natürlich nicht.

Wie immer, wenn sie sich küssten, hatte Yohji das Gefühl Tausende Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch zu haben. So hatte er nicht mehr empfunden, seit er die High School verlassen hatte. Und das war nun schon Jahre her.

Liebevoll streichelte er in kreisenden Bewegungen über Kens Rücken, während ihre Zungen weiterhin eine Art Kampf ausfochten.

Ken hatte seine Hände in Yohjis langem Haar vergraben und zog den Detektiv so nah an sich heran wie es nur ging.

Yohji registrierte dies glücklich und hauchte noch einen zarten Kuss auf Kens Lippen, bevor er sich von ihm löste.

"Und, was machen wir heute?", fragte der ehemalige Playboy lächelnd.

Ken antwortete zwar nicht, aber Yohji kannte ihn inzwischen gut genug, um zu merken, wenn der Kleinere keine Lust hatte etwas zu unternehmen.

"Oder hier bleiben und schmusen?", war sein nächster Vorschlag.

Ken nickte und grinste ihn geradezu schelmisch an.  
Überrascht, aber erfreut, grinste Yohji zurück.

Dann gingen sie hinauf in Kens Zimmer und machten es sich auf dessen Bett gemütlich.

Kein bisschen schüchtern setzte sich Ken auf Yohjis Becken und beugte sich zu ihm hinunter, um ihn wieder zu küssen.

Der Langhaarige konnte gar nicht anders, als leidenschaftlich darauf ein zu gehen.  
Allerdings konnte er auch nicht verhindern, dass sich in seinen Lenden ein brennendes Verlangen breit machte.

Kens Position, nämlich direkt auf seinem Becken sitzend und sich hin und wieder hin und her bewegend, war da auch nicht gerade förderlich, um sein Verlangen zurück zu halten.

Wenig später, war es unmöglich, dass Ken entgangen sein konnte, wie es um Yohji stand.

So schob der Detektiv Ken vorsichtig von sich weg und setzte sich auf.  
"Tut mir leid, aber es ist wohl besser, wenn wir jetzt aufhören.", erklärte er leise seufzend, denn er hätte nichts lieber getan als das fortzusetzen.

Ken musterte ihn einen Moment. Dann lächelte er und hauchte einen liebevollen Kuss auf die bereits geschwollenen Lippen seines Freundes.

Ein kurzer Blick noch und er schob das Hemd des Detektivs nach oben, verteilte auch Küsse auf dessen Brust und öffnete dann forsch den Knopf von Yohjis Hose, dessen Verwunderung ignorierend.

Yohjis Verlangen sollte nicht ungestillt bleiben...

* * *

Als Yohji wenig später aufwachte, lag ein selig schlafender Ken in seinen Armen.

Der Detektiv lächelte warm und strich einige Strähnen aus dessen Gesicht.

Dann beugte er sich hinunter und verteilte sanfte Schmetterlingsküsse auf der leicht gebräunten Haut.

Jetzt begann der Jüngere sich leicht zu rühren. Er blinzelte leicht, nachdem Yohji einen Kuss auf sein Augenlid gedrückt hatte und öffnete dann vollständig die Augen.

Das lächelnde Gesicht seines Geliebten blickte auf ihn herab und brachte auch Ken zum lächeln, sodass er sich aufsetzte und den Älteren sanft küsste.

Dann, nachdem sie sich wieder gelöst hatten, ließ Yohji seinen Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen.

Er lachte leise.  
Überall verstreut lagen ihre Kleidungstücke, sein Hemd hing sogar über Kens Schreibtischlampe am anderen Ende des Zimmers und die Laken des Bettes waren auffällig zerwühlt.

Dann legte sich ein warmer Ausdruck auf seine Züge, als er sich das Bild von Ken, wie er gekommen war, in Gedanken rief. Etwas schöneres hatte er noch nie gesehen.

Und auch, wenn Ken keinen Laut von sich gegeben hatte, so war doch deutlich gewesen, wie sehr er es genossen hatte mit ihm zu schlafen.

Er zog Ken in seine Arme und küsste dessen Ohr. Dann stellte er flüsternd eine Frage.

"Liegen bleiben oder duschen und anziehen?", murmelte er leise.

Da Ken daraufhin aufstand und ihn abwartend ansah, hieß das wohl aufstehen.  
"Okay, gehen wir duschen, Honey."

* * *

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später standen sie geduscht und angezogen im Wohnzimmer und sahen sich den wissenden Blicken der Familie gegenüber.

Yohji räusperte sich und begrüßte alle, dann nahm er mit Ken auf der Couch platz.

Nanami konnte es sich allerdings nicht verkneifen ein wenig zu sticheln.

"Und, was habt ihr den ganzen Tag so getrieben?", fragte sie grinsend.

Yohji sagte nichts und zuckte mit den Schultern. In dieser Hinsicht beneidete er Ken wirklich. Da der Jüngere nie sprach, brauchte er natürlich auch jetzt nichts zu sagen.

Niemand bemerkte den Blick, den Nanamis Eltern austauschten.

Yohji stand schon an der Tür und zog sich eine Jacke über, als Nanamis Eltern ihn noch einmal zurückriefen.

Der Privatdetektiv ging gemeinsam, in der Erwartung von Vorwürfen, mit Nanamis Eltern in die Küche.

Wie es schien wusste selbst Nanami nicht weshalb sie mit ihm sprechen wollten, denn sie zuckte auf Yohjis fragenden Blick hin nur mit den Achseln.

"Was gibts?", fragte er aufgesetzt fröhlich.

"Wir möchten wegen Ken mit dir sprechen.", teilte ihm die Mutter seiner Freundin mit.

"Weshalb?", fragte er und bemerkte, dass sein Ton etwas angriffslustig war.

Doch die ältere Frau lächelte bloß und legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm.

"Keine Sorge, wir möchten dir nichts vorwerfen oder dergleichen."

"Es stört uns nicht, dass du eine intime Beziehung zu ihm hast. Im Gegenteil, wir sind sehr froh darüber, dass er solche Fortschritte macht und sich jemandem geöffnet hat.", fuhr nun Herr Hamazaki fort.

"Aber...?", fragte der junge Detektiv, auch, wenn er eine gewisse Erleichterung nicht unterdrücken konnte.

"Nun ja, wir sind davon überzeugt, dass er mit deiner Hilfe wieder lernen könnte zu sprechen. Und deshalb wollen wir dich bitten, ihn bei dir aufzunehmen. Natürlich nur, wenn das keine Probleme gibt."

Bevor Yohji noch antworten konnte, wandte sich Frau Hamazaki wieder an ihn.

"Wir haben uns gedacht, dass ihr dann mehr Zeit füreinander habt und wir sind sicher, dass Ken auch alleine zurecht kommt, während du arbeitest. Überleg es dir. Ken wird es sicher freuen."

Zunächst war Yohji völlig perplex, dann jedoch begriff er was es bedeuten würde Ken immer bei sich zu haben. Und genug Platz hatte er auch.

Sie würden ungestört sein, es wäre jemand da, wenn er von der Arbeit nach Hause kam oder jemand zum Reden, wenn er sich nicht gut fühlte oder ihn etwas belastete.

Es wäre perfekt.

Glücklich lächelnd wandte er sich an Nanamis Eltern.

"Natürlich werde ich ihn bei mir aufnehmen. Nichts lieber als das." Er lachte.  
"Und ich dachte schon..."

Ein warmes Lächeln von Frau Hamazaki war die Antwort und Yohji freute sich diese Nachricht Ken zu erzählen.

TBC


	6. 06

Kommentar: Der nächste Teil! Danke für die lieben, lieben Kommentare! Ich freue mich wirklich, dass diese Story solchen Anklang findet. Teil 7 wird der letzte Teil sein und ist schon fertig, könnt also sofort weiter lesen!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

Kapitel 6 

Soeben hatte Yohji Ken von dem Vorschlag, den Nanamis Eltern gemacht hatten, erzählt und Kens Reaktion darauf bestand in einem strahlenden Lächeln und einigen liebevollen Küssen, die er auf das Gesicht des Älteren hauchte.

Yohji lachte aufgrund dieses Ausbruchs erst mal und umarmte den Kleineren dann fest.

Ken hatte vermutlich gar keine Ahnung, was ihm diese Reaktion bedeutete.

Denn bisher hatte er nicht einmal daran gedacht mit jemandem zusammen zu leben. Dies würde immerhin in gewisser Weise auch eine Vertiefung ihrer Beziehung bedeuten und das war etwas, das Yohji bisher nie gewollt hatte.

Ken war die erste Person, von der er sich wünschte, dass sie zusammen zogen und deshalb freute es ihn um so mehr, dass Ken dieser Gedanke ebenfalls gefiel.

Zur Feier des Tages hatte der langhaarige Detektiv vorgeschlagen schick essen zu gehen und Ken hatte zugestimmt.

So saßen sie jetzt gemeinsam in einer Nische des Restaurants und warteten bei Wein darauf, dass ihr Essen endlich gebracht wurde.

Als dieses dann kam und sie mit essen begannen, sah Yohji glücklich und erfreut dabei zu, wie Ken sein Essen selbstständig auf die Gabel spießte und aß.

Etwas, dass er noch nicht gekonnt hatte, als sie sich kennen gelernt hatten.

Aber das hatte sich ja inzwischen geändert, denn Ken aß schon seit fast einem Monat wieder selbstständig und ohne Hilfe.

Herr und Frau Hamazaki hatten aufgrund dieser Tatsache die Theorie aufgestellt, dass Ken geringer Lebenswille dafür gesorgt haben könnte, dass er seine Selbstständigkeit verlor. Einfach aus dem Grund heraus, dass er nicht mehr leben wollte.

Und dies hatte zweifellos etwas mit dem Tod seiner Eltern zu tun. Weitere Verwandte hatte er nicht gehabt und so war er völlig alleine gewesen.

Erst Yohji konnte ihm zeigen, dass es sich lohnte zu leben. Für jemanden zu leben, der einem etwas bedeutete.

Und das war in diesem Fall der ehemalige Playboy und Detektiv Yohji Kudo.

Der Umzug gestaltete sich als sehr einfach, da Ken weder Möbel noch anderen Kram besaß, der sperrig gewesen wäre und untergebracht hätte werden müssen.

Und das Zusammenleben erwies sich im Verlaufe der ersten Woche als äußerst harmonisch und zufriedenstellend.

Zwar musste Ken die Zeit, in der Yohji arbeiten ging, meist zu Hause verbringen, aber, wenn sie dann abends zusammen saßen, gemütlich auf dem Sofa, sich gelegentlich küssend und streichelnd, dann war es das Schönste, was Yohji in seinem Leben je passiert war.

Das Gefühl zu wissen, dass jemand zu Hause auf ihn wartete, wenn er von der Arbeit heim kam, erfüllte ihn beinahe jeden Abend aufs neue mit einem tiefen Gefühl des Glücks.

Er wünschte sich, immer mit Ken zusammen bleiben zu können.

Und wenn sie abends gemeinsam schlafen gingen, eng aneinander geschmiegt und umschlungen, dachte Yohji, dass es nichts geben konnte, was dies zerstören konnte.

* * *

Aber auch im Paradies gibt es Probleme. Und eben solche blieben mit der Zeit auch bei Yohji und Ken nicht aus. 

So zum Beispiel die Tatsache, dass Ken nach wie vor kein Wort sprach.

Dies verkomplizierte so manche Situation.  
Wenn Yohji in der Küche stand und das Abendessen vorbereitete, kam es schon mal vor, dass er dazu etwas von Ken wissen wollte.

Sei es nur, ob er viel oder wenig Hunger hatte, oder, ob er etwas bestimmtes essen wollte.

Da der Jüngere nicht sprach, musste er immer erst in den betreffenden Raum um dem Detektiv mitzuteilen was er wollte oder was nicht und so weiter...

Yohji, meist recht ungeduldig nach einem längeren Arbeitstag, verlor im Zuge dessen ab und an die Nerven und wurde etwas lauter, wenn es ihm zu lange dauerte.

Am heutigen Abend lief ein Liveübertragung von Kens Favorit im Fußball, die dieser natürlich nicht missen wollte.

Yohji hingegen, müde und angespannt von der Arbeit, stand in der Küche und breitete ihr Abendessen vor, während Ken, seiner Meinung nach, faul vor dem Fernseher saß.

Die Tatsache, das Kens erster Kochversuch vor gut einer Woche, in einem Desaster geendet hatte und er ihm deshalb verboten hatte ein weiteres Mal zu kochen, ignorierte er in diesem Moment gekonnt.

Ärgerlich und irgendwie, eigentlich ohne Grund, genervt, rammte er das scharfe Küchenmesser in die Arbeitsfläche und machte sich auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer.

Dort angekommen schnappte er sich die Fernbedienung und drückte den ´Aus Knopf.

Ken sah ihn daraufhin verständnislos und überrascht an.  
Sein Blick sagte ganz deutlich: Was soll das denn?

Und eben dies brachte Yohji noch mehr auf die Palme.  
Zähneknirschend verlangte er von Ken den Tisch wenigstens schon zu decken und ein wenig aufzuräumen, denn immerhin wäre er ja den ganzen Tag da gewesen und hätte Zeit dazu gehabt.

Ken im Gegenzug sah allerdings gar nicht ein, warum er, wegen ein paar Tellern und Besteck, das Fußballspiel verpassen sollte und schaltete den Fernseher einfach wieder an.

Dem Detektiv reichte es.  
Wütend stapfte er Richtung Flur, warf seinen Mantel über und verließ türknallend das Apartment.

Seinen Freund ließ er überrascht und verständnislos zurück.

(Anmerkung: Ab hier wird aus Kens Sicht geschrieben, also nicht wundern.)

* * *

Einen Moment saß ich noch bewegungslos auf der Couch, dann sprang ich auf und lief zur Tür. Doch Yohji war bereits weg. 

So setzte ich mich wieder ins Wohnzimmer.  
Eigentlich wollte ich das Spiel weiter ansehen, aber die Erinnerung an Yohjis Wut und dessen offensichtliche Enttäuschung, hielt mich davon ab.

Dann fiel mir etwas anderes ein, als ich einen Verbrannten Geruch bemerkte.  
Yohji hatte Essen gekocht.

Schnell lief ich in die Küche und schaltete den Herd aus.  
Dann ließ ich mich auf einen der Küchenstühle fallen, nachdem ich das Fenster geöffnet hatte.

Wann kam Yohji wohl wieder?  
Der Gedanke an sein verletztes Gesicht, wollte nicht verschwinden und Schuldgefühle machten sich in mir breit.

Natürlich lag es an mir. Ich war Yohji in vielerlei Hinsicht eine Last.  
Ich wollte ja auch mit ihm sprechen, ihm ´sagen, wie ich fühlte.

Aber es gelang mir nicht.  
So sehr ich es auch versuchte, ich schaffte es nicht auch nur ein Wort herauszubringen.

Wieso bloß? Wo ich es doch so sehr wollte. Allein schon wegen Yohji.  
Auch, wenn er nie davon sprach, wusste ich, dass er es sich wünschte.

Und das tat ich ja auch.  
Jedes Mal, wenn wir nebeneinander im Bett lagen. Ich in seinen Armen, nachdem er zuvor wieder unheimlich zärtlich und zugleich sehr leidenschaftlich gewesen war, wünschte ich mir ihm all das sagen zu können.

Aber es funktionierte nicht und mir blieb jedes Mal nichts anderes übrig, als es ihm durch Gesten zu zeigen.

Ich wünschte, Yohji würde schnell zurück kommen, damit ich mich entschuldigen konnte.

Ich wartete...

* * *

Es war inzwischen weit nach Mitternacht und Yohji war immer noch nicht wieder da. 

Ich machte mir Sorgen, obwohl ich wusste, dass er sich helfen konnte, denn schließlich war er Detektiv.

Doch alles half nichts. Meine Unruhe wuchs mit jeder verstrichenen Minute und so hatte ich bereits einmal auf seinem Handy angerufen, nur um seine Stimme zu hören und, dass es ihm gut ging.

Aber ich erreichte nur die Mailbox. Sein Handy musste ausgeschaltet sein.

Eine weitere Lange Stunde wartete ich unruhig in der Wohnung, da hörte ich endlich ein Geräusch an der Tür.

Unglaublich erleichtert rannte ich fast dorthin, um ihm zu öffnen.

Doch sobald ich die Tür öffnete, kippte eine Person in unseren Flur, die gegen die Tür gelehnt haben musste.

Erschrocken bemerkte ich das Blut und erkannte Yohji.

Der helle Parkettboden war verschmiert von rotem Blut und ich zog den Langhaarigen eilig in das Innere der Wohnung, schloss die Tür, damit die Nachbarn nichts bemerkten.

Dann drehte ich ihn um und bettete seinen Kopf auf meinem Schoß.  
Zitternd sah ich auf die Wunde an seiner Stirn und die dunkle Färbung unter seinem Auge.

Ich schüttelte ihn leicht, damit er zu Bewusstsein kam, aber er regte sich nicht.  
Das Zittern wollte nicht aufhören und mein Atem ging immer schneller.

Einen Arzt, ich brauche einen Arzt, war alles was ich denken konnte.

Aber wie sollte ich das machen?

Hilflos schüttelte ich ihn weiter, aber nach wie vor zeigte er keine Reaktion.  
Tränen liefen meine Wangen hinab, aber ich bemerkte sie nur nebenbei.

Nach einer Weile fiel mir auf, dass sich meine Lippen schon seit geraumer Zeit bewegten. Immer wieder formten sie ein Wort, aber es gelang mir erst spät es zu deuten.

"Yohji" Immer wieder dieses eine Wort, aber es kam kein Ton von meinen Lippen.

Yohji röchelte hin und wieder, aber er blieb bewusstlos.  
Verzweifelt streichelte ich seine Haare und krampfte mich vor lauter Weinen zusammen.

Wie sollte ich ihm nur helfen! Ich war zu nichts zu gebrauchen!

Angestrengt versuchte ich mich zu konzentrieren. Aufs Sprechen zu konzentrieren.  
Wenn meine Lippen das Wort Yohji formen konnten, dann konnte ich es auch aussprechen.

Es musste einfach funktionieren. Früher hatte ich auch gesprochen, sehr viel sogar.  
Angestrengt kniff ich die Augen zusammen und versuchte es wieder und wieder.

"Yo..."

Es war so anstrengend und meine Stimme war nur ein Flüstern, aber ich musste es weiter versuchen.

"Yo...Yoh..."

Es klappte nicht. Wieder liefen mir salzige Tränen das Gesicht hinunter.

Warum funktioniert es nicht, dachte ich verzweifelt und schluchzte.  
Und plötzlich verließ dabei ein Laut meinen Mund. Ich hatte richtig geschluchzt, nicht stumm, sondern wie alle anderen auch.

Mit neuem Mut versuchte ich es wieder...und es klappte auch.

"Yoh-ji! Yoh-ji! Wa-wa...ch au-f! Bi-tte!"

Aber Yohji stöhnte nur und regte sich nicht weiter.  
Einen Moment war ich ratlos, dann zog ich rasch meine Jacke vom Kleiderständer und bettete den Kopf des Langhaarigen darauf.

Als ich sicher war, dass er richtig lag, stand ich auf und rannte zurück ins Wohnzimmer, schnappte mir das Telefon.

Meine Hände zitterten, als ich Nanamis Nummer im Telefonbuch des Telefons abrief und wählte.

Nach ein paar mal Klingeln hob jemand ab.  
Es war Nanami.

Zunächst brachte ich kein Wort heraus und hatte Angst, dass sie auflegen könnte.  
Dann gab ich mir einen Ruck.

"Na-na-mi...hilfe...bi-tte..."

"Hallo? Wer ist denn da?", wollte sie wissen.

"K-en."

"Ken!", rief sie überrascht.  
"Ken Hidaka?"

"Ja."  
"Was ist passiert?"

"Yoh-ji...Hil-fe, bit-te...Arz-t.", brachte ich mühsam hervor und hoffte sie würde mich verstehen, denn ich stotterte sehr und mir vielen die Worte nicht ein.

"Yohji braucht einen Arzt? Habe ich das richtig verstanden?"

"Ja."

"Und es ist dringend?"

"Ja."

"Okay, ich schicke einen Krankenwagen zu euch und komme selbst vorbei, ja? Mach dir keine Sorgen.", versuchte sie mich zu beruhigen und komischer weise hatte sie damit auch Erfolg.

"Ja."

"Gut bis dann, tschüss Ken.", sagte sie noch und legte dann auf.

Ich ging wieder zurück zu Yohji und legte seinen Kopf wieder auf meinen Schoß.  
Ich traute mich nicht ihn zu bewegen und beschloss im Flur auf Nanami und den Krankenwagen zu warten.

* * *

TBC 

A/N: Okay, wie hat's euch gefallen? Und was haltet ihr davon, dass Ken gesprochen hat? Wenn auch nur wenig. Bitte sagts mir, ich würde mich freuen!

svea-chan


	7. 07

Kommentar: Der letzte Teil der Story. Ich hoffe ihr mögt das Ende...  
Danke für eure lieben Kommentare! Vielleicht ist ja jemand an meiner neuen Weiß Kreuz Story interessiert ? Sie wird länger werden als diese hier...aber ein völlig anderes Thema haben und ein paar Teile sind schon fertig. (Okay, genug Schleichwerbung ) Viel Spaß mit diesem Teil!

* * *

Kapitel 7

(Anmerkung: Dieser Teil ist nicht mehr aus Kens Sicht geschrieben)

* * *

Das erste, was Yohji wahrnahm, als er aufwachte, war der unverwechselbare Geruch nach Krankenhaus und die weißen Wände seines Zimmers.

Zunächst fragte er sich noch, warum er überhaupt im Krankenhaus lag, doch dann machte sich an verschiedenen Stellen seines Körpers Schmerz bemerkbar und auch die Erinnerung an den letzten Abend kehrte schlagartig zurück.

Das er sauer auf Ken gewesen war, wie er die Wohnung verlassen hatte und, dass er, nachdem er die Kneipe verlassen hatte, diesen komischen Typen begegnet war.

Wenn er jetzt hier lag, dann hatten sie ihn gestern wohl ordentlich erwischt.  
Zwar wusste er noch, dass er sich nach Hause geschleppt hatte, als sie endlich mit ihm fertig waren, aber danach war alles weg.

Ab diesem Punkt befand sich in seinen Gedanken nur noch ein großes schwarzes Loch.

Doch ehe er noch weiter versuchen konnte, sich zu erinnern, öffnete sich die Tür seines Zimmers.

Nicht ganz ohne Schmerzen wandte er den Kopf. Es war Ken, der das Zimmer nun betrat.

Unsicher trat der Braunhaarige einen Schritt näher und blieb dann stehen, hob die Hand kurz zum Gruß.

Yohji lächelte. Er war nicht mehr wütend, aber Ken schien das anzunehmen.

Er lächelte weiter und streckte den Arm aus.  
"Komm her.", sagte er leise.

Zögerlich machte der Jüngere einige Schritte auf ihn zu.

"Ich bin nicht mehr sauer, Ken. Keine Angst.", meinte der Langhaarige nur und streckte nun beide Arme einladend aus.

Wenige Sekunden später lag Ken in seinen Armen und drückte sich an ihn.  
Yohji vergaß seine Schmerzen und hielt ihn so fest er konnte, streichelte Kens Haar und murmelte beruhigende Worte.

Sie lagen sich noch eine Weile in den Armen, bevor Ken sich lächelnd löste und sich dann auf dem Stuhl neben dem Bett niederließ.

"Ich liebe dich.", murmelte Yohji immer noch sanft lächelnd und freute sich über Kens Gesichtsausdruck, als dieser die Worte hörte.

Dann, zu Yohjis Überraschung, bewegte Ken seine Lippen und Yohji, der aufgrund seines Jobs Lippen lesen konnte, verstand sofort, welche Worte es waren.

´Ich liebe dich auch.

Überrascht musterte er Ken, dann lachte er glücklich.  
Ken hatte versucht zu sprechen, das war einfach toll.

Wenig später klopfte es an die Tür und Nanami steckte den Kopf ins Zimmer.

"Ah, du bist wach. Um so besser, ich muss dir dringend etwas erzählen.", plapperte sie gleich drauflos.

Yohji war etwas verwirrt, denn was sollte sie ihm schon zu erzählen haben?

"Du wirst nicht glauben, was Ken getan hat.", fuhr sie freudig fort.

Yohji, der schon mit etwas Schlimmen rechnete, wartete gespannt.

"Ken hat gesprochen, Yohji! Richtig gesprochen!"

"WAS?", wollte der Detektiv ungläubig wissen und starrte seinen Freund an, der jetzt ein wenig errötete.

"Ja, ehrlich. Er hat mich angerufen und gesagt, dass du Hilfe brauchst und das ich einen Arzt rufen soll."

Perplex starrte Yohji immer noch Ken an, der inzwischen noch einen Nuance dunkler im Gesicht war.

"Stimmt das, Ken?", fragte er ungläubig.

Der Braunhaarige nickte nur.

"Und was ist jetzt?", wollte Yohji ungeduldig wissen.

Nanami antwortete für Ken, der jetzt auf den Boden starrte.

"Jetzt funktioniert es nicht mehr, er schafft es leider nicht einen Ton über die Lippen zu bringen. Aber immerhin versucht er es jetzt."

Nach einem kurzen Blick auf Ken, erzählte sie weiter.

"Ich habe meine Eltern gefragt. Sie vermuten, dass es der Schock war. Ken war es möglich dich anzusprechen und mich anzurufen, damit ich ihm helfe, weil er Angst um dich hatte. Kein Wunder, überall war Blut und du hast schlimmer ausgesehen als es war, als ich herkam."

"Ken, das tut mir leid. Ich wollte dir keine Angst machen.", entschuldigte sich der Detektiv besorgt und griff mühsam nach Kens Hand.

Dieser blickte jetzt auf und sah unsicher in Yohjis Augen.

Der lächelte nur.

"Lass dir Zeit, okay? Ich hab Lippen lesen gelernt. Wenn du versuchst mir etwas zu sagen und deine Lippen bewegst, dann verstehe ich dich."

Daraufhin wurde Kens Blick wieder sicherer und er lächelte dankbar zurück.  
Und als Yohji dieses Lächeln erwiderte, beugte sich Ken zu ihm hinunter und küsste ihn sanft und gefühlvoll.

Der Detektiv seufzte nur und lehnte sich näher an ihn, drückte ihn an sich.

* * *

Nanami betrachtete das Ganze schweigend und mit einem großen zufriedenem Lächeln.

Vor wenigen Monaten hätte sie niemals vermutet, dass Yohji sich auf eine feste Beziehung einlassen würde. Noch dazu mit jemandem wie Ken.

Gerührt wandte sie sich ab, um den beiden ein wenig Privatsphäre zu gönnen.

Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen.

Ken ging es wieder besser, er wurde selbständiger mit jedem Tag, den er bei Yohji verbrachte. Und jetzt hatte er angefangen wieder zu sprechen.

Natürlich würde es noch lange dauern, bis er das wieder richtig konnte, aber sie war sicher, dass er es mit Yohjis Hilfe schaffen konnte.

Und Yohji hatte sich auch verändert. Er war gefühlvoller und wirkte nicht mehr so rastlos, seit er Ken getroffen hatte.

Beide gaben dem Leben des jeweils anderen einen Sinn.

Aber da gab es noch etwas...

"Yohji? Wer hat dich eigentlich so zusammengeschlagen?"

Einen Moment herrschte Stille.

"Ich weiß nicht genau. Wahrscheinlich Bedienstete von dem Anführer des Yakuzas, denn ich beschatte ihn im Augenblick für seine Frau. Vielleicht hat er es rausbekommen."

Nanami sah ihn erstaunt an.

"Das soll ich dir glauben?"

"Hey, wer soll es sonst gewesen sein? Normalerweise wird man sonst nicht von bulligen Anzugträgern zusammengeschlagen, wenn man eine Kneipe verlässt. Das können nur Yakuzas gewesen sein."

Nanami betrachtete ihn immer noch zweifelnd, musste sich aber damit zufrieden geben.

"Wann werde ich entlassen?", wollte der Langhaarige wissen.

"Du kannst dich anziehen und gehen, so schlimm sind deine Verletzungen nicht. Und die leichte Gehirnerschütterung, die du hattest, ist auch nicht weiter tragisch. Ich sage ja, es hat schlimmer ausgesehen, als es war."

Beleidigt sah Yohji sie an.  
"Vielen Dank auch, mir tut alles weh. Und das soll gar nichts sein?"

Ken grinste über das kindische Verhalten seines Freundes und konnte sich nicht verkneifen ihm wie einem Kind über die Wange zu streichen, worauf Yohji noch mehr schmollte.

"Hey, jetzt fällst du mir auch noch in den Rücken."

Ken lächelte und Yohji war sich sicher, er hätte laut gelacht, wenn es ihm möglich gewesen wäre.

Auch Nanami grinste ihn breit an und konnte sich nur mit Mühe ein Lachen verkneifen.

"Los Ken, hilf diesem Riesenbaby, damit wir fahren können.", sagte sie kichernd.

Der Braunhaarige nickte und holte ein paar Sachen zum anziehen aus einer Tasche, warf sie Yohji hin, der sich immer noch ein wenig schmollend daran machte sich aus dem nervigen Krankenhaushemd zu befreien und es gegen vernünftige Kleidung einzutauschen.

Es dauerte noch einige Minuten, dann konnten sie endlich gehen.  
Yohji war froh das Gebäude hinter sich zu lassen. Er hatte Krankenhäuser nie gemocht.

Abgesehen davon, war er froh das Ken ihm sein Verhalten wohl nicht übel nahm und, dass er scheinbar auch keine Probleme damit hatte, dass Yohji durch seinen Job öfter in Situationen kommen konnte wie die gestrige.

* * *

Am Abend des selben Tages lagen die beiden gemütlich auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer und Yohjis Kopf lag auf Kens Schoß. Er ließ sich den Nacken kraulen und hatte die Augen zufrieden geschlossen.

Ken kümmerte sich schon den ganzen Tag rührend um ihn und er könnte sich durchaus daran gewöhnen so verwöhnt zu werden.

Dazu kam, dass eben seine Augtraggeberin angerufen hatte und er ihr brühwarm von den aktuellen Ereignissen erzählt hatte.  
Bestürzt hatte sie versprochen ihm einen Betrag extra zu überweisen, um ihn zu entschädigen. Yohji hatte daraufhin beschlossen erst mal mit Ken Urlaub zu machen.

Ein bisschen Entspannung würde ihnen ganz sicher gut tun und vielleicht würde Ken es im Urlaub ja auch schaffen nocheinmal zu sprechen...

Aber selbst wenn nicht. Sie hatten ja Zeit. Solange wie es nötig war und er war fest davon überzeugt, dass Ken es schaffen würde...

* * *

FIN

A/N: Das war's! -heul, schnief- Wieder eine Story beendet. Ich hoffe sie hat euch gefallen und ich danke noch einmal allen, die mir einen Kommentar zu Ilylya geschrieben haben! Danke, Danke, Danke, Danke!  
Bis dann und hoffentlich zur nächsten Story,  
svea-chan


End file.
